The Seasons Always Change
by YouthAwareness
Summary: Brian has the perfect life with Justin and Gus but when trouble involving Jenny Rebecca erupts Michaels and Brian's friendship is tested. Michael and Ben are still together. Gus is eighteen and Jenny Rebecca is fourteen. Mel and Linds died.
1. Chapter 1

Emer is bored. Emer is going to write something :)

_A/N: This is my first QAF fanfic! I love qaf and thought why not write one, so here I am. Ok this is just the first chapter, so please give the story a try, trust me things get good, very good! Thanks and enjoy :) Oh and please review :)_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, even though I wouldn't mind owning Brian Kinney :)**

* * *

Chapter One.

"Dad, dad" A eighteen year old Gus called out.

"I'm upstairs Sonnyboy" Brian shouted back.

Gus ran up the stairs to his parent's room, Brian was standing in front of a mirror which hung on the back of his closet door.

"Hey, what do you think of this suit?" Brian turned around so Gus could see. He liked the suit it was black with a blue shirt.

"It's nice but what's the occasion?" Gus sat on the bed.

"Daddy Justin is holding an art exhibition and my duty as his loyal and loving husband is to show up and look hotter than him" Brian smirked at him. "Are you going to come along for the ride?" He asked smirking once again and fitting his suit jacket.

"I can't I have an english essay to write and I need to finish my history" Gus was sorry to miss the exhibition.

"It's alright, sunshine thought you wouldn't be able to go" Brian took off his suit jacket and placed it on a hanger.

"Speaking of dad number two where is he?" Gus liked calling Justin dad number two, it was one of their jokes.

"He's just down in the galley setting up, he'll be home soon" Brian sat on the bed beside Gus and started untieing his shoelaces.

"I'm going to do my homework" Gus got off the bed and headed for the door.

"Alright" Brian answered.

"Dinner" Justin called up the stairs to get Gus to come down.

"I'll be down now" Gus called while closing his bedroom door.

Justin sat at the dining room table with Brian.

"Is the galley all set up?" Brian asked, pouring the wine.

"Yeah, hopefully things will run smoothly. Did you try on your suit?" Justin drank some wine.

"Yeah and he looked great" Gus answered walking into the dining room.

"That's good!" Justin replied.

After dinner Gus helped with the cleaning up, as he was putting things away he got a message. He took out his phone and looked at it.

"Hey dad" He asked.

"Yeah" Brian answered.

"Is it okay if Jake comes over to help with the history?" Gus asked hopefully.

"Yeah but no drinking or drugs while we're gone" He mocked.

"I know dad" Gus said in a typical teenage fashion.

"Good" Brian smirked.

Gus sat in his room waiting for Jake to arrive, his dad's left ten minutes ago and in a rush. Gus knew they were making out while they were trying to get ready _'Making out at their age, yuck!'_ Gus thought to himself. The doorbell shook him out of thought. He went down and opened the door to see Jake standing still clutching his history books. He had a mop of dark curls with bright green eyes.

"Are your dads gone?" A nervous Jake asked.

"Yeah, you had to get over this fear. My dad was kidding when he was coming on to you" Gus laughed and closed the door. Him and Jake went into the living room.

"I know but he's your dad and i think your other dad Justin didn't like it either" Jake sat down on the couch.

"He knows it was a joke" Gus walked into the kitchen "You want a drink?" He called over his shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks" Jake started to organize his books and pens.

"Here you go" Gus threw a can of coke towards Jake.

Jake being Jake clumsy with butter fingers didn't catch it. The can hit a picture of Gus's mams Melaine and Lindsey that was behind were he was sitting. Melaine and Lindsey died in a car crash when Gus was five.

"Jesus, fuck, sorry" Jake jumped off the couch and ran to pick up the pieces.Gus stood still for a few seconds. "Gus seriously I'm really really sorry" Jake apologised.

"It's fine" Gus walked over to help Jake clean it up.

After everything was cleaned up Gus and Jake sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry" Jake knew Gus's mam's died but he didn't know how or when. They only became friends a few years ago.

"It's alright, I'll just buy a new frame" Gus told him seriously.

"Will your dads be mad?" He asked rubbing the thumb of this right hand againist the palm of his left, It's a little habit of his.

"I doubt it" Gus shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok" Jake wondered if this was true.

Gus sat still, he was deep in thought about his mams. "I don't remember that much about them" Gus began to say. His voice full of emotion.

"Your mams?" Jake asked even though he thought it was obvious.

"Yeah, I was too young, I lived with them most of the time, my dad only saw me sometimes" Gus looked down at his hands, he was twisting the ring on his right hand "One day him and my dad Justin were looking after me because my mams were going to do the shopping and I was told I was too much of a distraction"

"Oh" Jake didn't know what else to say.

Gus contuined "They were driving back and a big truck rammed into them, my mam Lindsey died right away and my other mam Melaine lasted two hours in intensive care.

"Who told you all this?" Jake wondered.

"My dad Justin because my dad Brian couldn't bring himself to tell me it really hit him hard. Sometimew I think he goes to the grave and just talks to them, telling them how I'm doing and just things like that".

"Oh wow, I had no idea. I'm really sorry" Gus knew now he wasn't talking about the picture frame.

"It's ok. You're the first person I've told that isn't a therapist" Gus smiled sadly.

The doorbell rang."I wonder who that could be" Gus got up and walked to the door.

"Hi, Ben" Gus stepped aside to let him in. Ben walked in followed by Jenny Rebecca.

"Could you do me a hugh favour? Me and Michael are late, The babysitters sick. Could you please look after JR?" Ben asked in a sweet voice hoping Gus would.

"Dad I can look after myself" A fourteen year old JR complained. She was the image of her mam but with Michael's eyes.

Ben turned to his daughter "JR your not staying in the house by yourself" He argued.

"Fine!" JR walked into the living room and sat on the couch in front of the television.

"Thanks Gus" Ben hugged Gus, nodded to Jake and told JR he loved her.

Gus walked back into the living room "Hi JR, you not going tonight?" He questioned.

"No, I had too much homework, but I got it all done" JR turned on the television.

"Hm alright, me and Jake are going to go into the dining room to finish our history" Gus said as he picked up his books and followed Jake into the dining room.

"Ok" JR sounded like she didn't care.

* * *

After an hour of doing history Gus and Jake decided to take a break, just as Gus got up from his chair JR screamed. Gus and Jake ran into her.

"What's wrong JR?" Gus asked slighty out of breath.

"What happened?" JR held up the picture of Melaine and Lindsey, the same one that the can of coke smashed it's frame.

"It was an accident JR. I'm going to buy a new one" Jake told her.

"You don't understand, do you?" JR screamed. She ran upstairs and locked herself in the bathroom.

"JR!" Gus rushed up after her. "JR please open the door" There was no sound "Please"

"Leave me alone!" Her voice called.

Gus went back down to the living room. He thought he'd give JR some time to herself. Jake sat on the sofa looking guilty.

"It's not your fault" Gus sat down beside him.

"Yeah it is, I was the one who didn't catch the soda" Jake sounded so down on himself.

"It's fine, she's just more upset because she was just a baby when they died so she likes to keep things about them very special" Gus spoke sadly.

"Seriously, I'm sorry" Jake stood up "Should I go talk to her?" He pointed towards the bathroom.

"No, give her some time" Gus advised.

After three hours JR still didn't come out of the bathroom. Gus and Jake sat on either sides of the door.

"I didn't mean to JR" Jake whispered though the door.

"You still did!" JR snapped back.

They heard a key opening the front door. Justin, Brian, Ben and Michael were home.

"Gus where are you?" Justin called out.

"We're up here" Gus called back.

Both Gus and Jake went downstairs to tell the adults what happened.

"Is she alright?" Ben asked after Gus told them the story.

"I think so but she's been in the bathroom a while" He replied.

"I'll go talk to her" Justin began to walk up the stairs. Jr and Justin had a special bond no one really understood.

"JR it's me. Are you okay?" Justin asked as he knocked on the shut door.

"Can I stay the night?" She asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll just ask your parents see what they say" Justin leaned on the door frame as he spoke.

"Okay" JR opened the bathroom. Justin knew she'd been crying, the dried tear stains were still on her skin.

JR and Justin walked downstairs. Justin asked Michael if JR could stay the night.

"Sure, that's fine. I'll bring your stuff over" Michael answered.

"Thanks dad" JR hugged Ben and Michael. Ben and Michael left to go home and get JR's stuff.

* * *

When Ben and Michael were driving home, Michael started thinking.

"Do your think JR will be okay?" he asked Ben.

"I dunno I hope so. I can understand why she isn't" Ben parked the car, he took the key out of the ignition and got out of the car. When Michael didn't get out Ben opened the door and leaned in to the car "Are you coming in?" He asked.

"What?" Michael shook himself out of the trance like thing he was in. "Yeah" He answered undoing his safety belt and getting out of the car.

Ben opened the door and started to pack some of JR's stuff.

"Did you see her math notebook?" Ben called down for JR's room.

Michael looked around "Yeah it's on the table" He picked it up and handed it to Ben just as he got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Ok, I'll see you soon" Ben kissed Michael. He walked out the door with JR's bag. Michael sat at the table and began to cry.

* * *

_ A/N: Ok remember first chapter!!! Please review!!! Sorry if there is any mistakes I overlooked!! Thank you:)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note: Ok here's chapter two! REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!!!! If you don't why am I here...joking. Anyway enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Queer as Folk belongs to Showtime and Cowlip! This is just my bit of fun :)**

* * *

Chapter Two 

JR quietly opened the bedroom door and listened to see if she could hear anyone talking, she knew Gus, Brian and Justin went to bed ages ago she just had to wait for them to fall asleep. I t was midnight, she was going to her friend Chelsea's house for a midnight party. She crept down the stairs, opened the front door a small bit and slid out. JR knew that her dads would catch her sneaking out.She was still upset about the picture, Melaine and Lindsey's death anniversary was soon plus all the bullying at school about having two dads and two dead mams. The streets were empty and quiet. As JR got nearer Chelsea's house she heard the loud thump of the music _'wow, that's loud'_ She thought. Chelsea lived a five minute walk away from Brian and Justin.

When she got to the house Chelsea was standing in the front garden greeting people going into the party. "JR, you made it! C'mon lets go inside, you'll never guess who's in there" She linked JR and began walking up to the house.

JR thought "I dunno. Tell me" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok" Chelsea paused "Zack!" She jumped up and down when she said his name.

"No way, seriously?" JR screeched. She liked Zack for two years and it was rumoured he liked her too, maybe tonight something would happen.

"Yeah and I heard thats he really wants to see you tonight" Chelsea pointed to JR.

"Lets go" They walked into the house. It was filled with drunken teenagers and music.

Zack, a tall guy with hazel eyes and dark hair looked over.

"JR!" He yelled and waved.

She went over to him "Hi Zack" She said shyly, she spoke close to his ear so he could hear her over the music.

"You want a drink?" He pointed to the table with all the drinks and foods on it.

"Thanks" She nodded.

Zack strolled to the table and got JR a drink. He handed it to her when he got to the spot where she was standing.

She took the drink and sipped "It's nice" She smiled.

* * *

Ben was in bed, he woke to the sound of Michael's crying. 

"Michael?" Ben got out of bed and followed the sound of crying to the bathroom. Michael was crying, sitting on the bathroom floor with his back leaning against the cold wall."Michael what's wrong?" Ben ran into the bathroom and put his arms around him. Michael fell into his warm, safe arms.

"I know Mel and Linds anniversary is coming soon. Why did you not tell me sooner?" Ben kissed the top of Michael's head.

"I dunno, seeing JR upset like that it really got to me I guess" Michael moved his head to Bens' shoulder. He held him tighter.

After a while Michael began to move away from Bens' body "I'm okay" He wiped away his last tear.

"Are you sure?" Ben looked at him.

"Yeah" Michael started to stand up.

"I'll make some coffee" Ben hugged Michael when they both stood up.

"Thanks" Michael walked into the bedroom and Ben went down to the kitchen.

Ben stood in the kitchen waiting for the coffee to be ready while Michael was upstairs sitting on the bed still very upset.

Ben brought two cups of coffee upstairs. "Here you go" He handed Michael a cup.

"Thanks" Michael gratefully took the coffee. They both sat on the bed.

"It's fine, Is there anything else you wanna talk about?" Ben blew on his coffee.

"No, I'm ok" Michael sipped his coffee.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am" Michael whispered holding his cup close taking warmth from it.

* * *

JR had been at the party for a few hours. She was having a great time. 

"You wanna dance?" Zack shouted over the music.

"Sure" She shouted back. JR had a bit too much to drink and she loved it. Chelsea asked her to keep some pot for her, she said if her parents found it she'd be in trouble so JR slowly agreed. She thought it'd be fine.

She was totally lost dancing with Zack when a firm hand landed on her shoulder she was 'found' again. She turned to see a cop _'fuck'_ She thought. Everyone stopped dancing and the music stopped.

"Party's over kids" The cop shouted "Who's party is this?" No one answered "Fine that's the way it's going to be".

* * *

Brian awoke to a loud knocking. "What?" Justin stirred. 

"It's alright, I'll get it" Brian stumbled out of bed. He hear the knock again. "I'm coming" He shouted. He hear Justin laugh and mumble something about not doing anything. Brian laughed at that. He walked down the stairs when he heard another knock "Fuck, hold on a minute!" Brian opened the door "Yes?" He asked with a thread of irrtation.

"Sir. Do you know this young lady?" It was a middle-aged cop with emerald green eyes. He had his hand on JRs' shoulder.

"Yeah, come in, What happened?" Brian asked as he moved aside to let them in.

"Jenny Rebecca was at a party, she was drinking underage and had this on her" The cop took out a bag of pot and held it up.

"What?" Brian just woke up "Wait, you snuck out!"

"Sir, are you her father?" The cop asked.

"What? No, em, I'm her dad's best friend" Brian looked at JR.

"Ok, could we talk in private?" The officer asked. JR, who was standing still ever since she got into the house, began to move.

"Yeah. JR go up to your room" She nodded, turned and walked up the stairs.

"Please sit down" Brian gestured to the couch.

"Thank you" He sat down. "JR was drinking underage and was caught in possession of drugs. This will be taken seriously" Brian nodded while running his hands through his hair.

Justin appeared from upstairs and took one look at the cop "Brian, what's going on?" He asked with a worrying tone in his voice. Justin sat on the arm of the couch where Brian was sitting.

"JR sneaked out, she's drunk and was carrying drugs" Brian put his arm around Justin's waist.

"No way" Justin sounded more surprised than worried.

"Since this is her first offence and considering her age, she might get away with a warning, by the way my name is Officer Wilson"

"Nice to meet you officer" Brian was stuck for words.

"Bring her down to the station tomorrow morning either with you or her parents" Wilson stood up "I'll leave you to get asleep. Sorry for the disturbance"

"It's ok" Justin said as he walked him to the door "Good night officer and thank you for bringing JR home" Justin smiled as he opened the door.

"Good night" Wilson walked down the garden back to his car parked out by the curb.

As Justin closed the door Brian walked out to him "What are we going to do?" Justin asked.

"Kill her, I dunno. Mikey and the professor are going to be pissed!" Brian leaned against the door.

"Should we talk to her about it now or wait till the morning?" Justin asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wait till the morning" He suggested "Lets go back to bed" Brian pulled Justin close and kissed his neck as they began to walk the stairs "I'm just going to check on her. I'll be in soon" He squeezed Justin shoulder.

Justin went to their bedroom, Brian went to the guest room where JR was staying, she was in bed.

"JR, what were you doing tonight? I hope you didn't have sex, saying that I was fourteen too" Brian leaned against the wall beside the door.

"No Brian I didn't. Can I go asleep now?" She asked. All Brian could see was a mop of hair, she was hiding the rest of her head underneath the blanket.

"Ok but we're talking about this tomorrow" Brian leaned on the door handle.

"I know" Brian thought she was crying because her voice sounded a bit strained.

"Ok good night" He closed the door behind him, he didn't think JR would say good night and she didn't.

* * *

The next morning Brian and Justin were in the kitchen having breakfast. 

"C'mon, hurry up. You two are going to be late" Justin stood at the end of the stairs calling up "JR! Your parents will be here soon" He walked back into the kitchen. Both JR and Gus dragged themselves down the stairs.

"What has you so tired?" Gus asked JR. He thought it was about the picture but he wasn't sure.

"What? Nothing. I couldn't sleep" She felt so tired how could she face school. Everyone sat and ate breakfat quietly.

"JR, when are we going to talk about what happened?" Brian looked across the table at JR who looked up from her cereal and shrugged her shoulders.

"What happened last night?" Gus was excited at the sound of gossip.

"Well it appears..." The doorbell rang cutting Brian off. "I'll get it" he stood up and made his way to the door.

Everyone was quiet in the kitchen while Brian was at the door. "Mickey what did I tell you about knocking, use your key!" JR could hear her dad saying he forgot it.

Brian, Michael and then Ben walked into the kitchen. Justin started to speak "Um Michael, Ben, JR was brought home by the cops last night, she left the house in the middle of the night without telling us to go to a party. She was drunk and was carrying drugs, we're really sorry!" Justin looked at Ben and Michael were they stood.

"What? JR what did you think you were doing?" Ben was looking at her seriously.

"Oh that's what it was" Gus whispered. Justin looked at him and raised his eyebrows as to say don't push it. Gus saw him do it sometimes to keep Brian quiet. Gus understood.

"Dad I'm sorry, I just thought" JR began before she was cut off by Ben.

"You just thought what? We thought you were upset. Is that the only reason you stayed so you could go to a party?" Ben looked at JR waiting for an answer.

"No I upset. I thought going would help me feel better" JR's voice was cracking.

"Help you feel better? Getting drunk, Did you take any drugs?" Ben asked with his arms crossed.

"No I didn't!" JR looked at Ben.

Gus sat awkwardly at the table "I have to go to school now or I'll be late" Gus stood up.

Brian followed Gus to door "Sonnyboy when JR goes to school, will you keep an eye on her?" Brian asked as Gus shouldered his bag.

"Sure dad" Gus opened the door just as Jake got to porch.

"Hi Jake" Brian winked at him with a seducing smile. Gus started laughing.

"C'mon" Gus pushed Jake down off the porch towards the street.

"Bye" Brian called from the door. He closed the door and went into the kitchen where everyone was quiet.

"We're sorry but she has to go to the station" Brian felt really bad.

"This is your fault, we can't trust you with her for one night" Michael stood up from Gus's empty seat and pointed at Brian.

"Well she's your kid, maybe you didn't bring her up right!" Brian tried to stay calm.

"We brought her up fine" Michael was beginning to shout.

"Sure, that's why she's sneaking out, drinking underage and just carries drugs around with her. You think she got that from me" Brian was shouting now.

"Ok maybe we should go" Ben stepped forward.

"Really professor, is that what you think" Brian faced Ben.

"Yeah c'mon" Ben, JR amd Michael left the house.

They all walked out to the car. While they were sitting in the car Michael started to talk "I dunno if I can forgive him I forgave him too many times but not this time"

* * *

_A/N: Now we go review! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it:)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Another chapter:) Enjoy and review!!!!!!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in the following story, nor am I profiting from this. Any characters you don't recognise belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 3 

Gus sat in English beside Jake.

"I'm gonna fail this, I didn't understand it" Gus complained about his essay.

"It'll be alright, yours is better than mine!" Jake started playing with the lace on his converses.

The teacher came in, Mr. Meyres. The thin, small, blonde teacher began to speak "I want your essays" He walked around the classroom collecting them. Gus and Jake handed theirs up. For the rest of the class Mr. Meyres was reading the novel. The class flew in, soon the bell for the end of the class rang. Jake went to Gus's locker with him.

"Hey, you wanna pretend to be sick to get off?" Jake leaned against the locker beside Gus's. Gus was putting his english stuff back.

"Em, alright but where do you want to go? My house is probably free" Gus shut his locker and stuffed his books into his bag.

"Yeah" Jake pushed himself off the locker. They both walked down the filled hallways.

"Hey queer!" A jock called out to Gus as him and Jake walked by the 'jock corner'

"Who you calling queer!" Gus whipped around to face the main jock who did the name calling.

"You and your two faggot dads!" The jock was taller and stronger then Gus.

"Fuck off!" Gus swung at the jock getting him right on nose. The jock returned as good as he got. Jake quickly got between the two before Gus got some real damage done.

"C'mon Gus" Jake pushed Gus away.

"Yeah, you wanna walk away" The jock shouted with all his buddies laughing. Jake had to hold Gus back before he ran at the jock.

* * *

"Why the fuck did you get into the fight?" Jake asked standing in front of an open frigde getting ice for Gus's eye. 

"No one says anything like that about my family!" He defended. Gus sat at the kitchen table.

"Ok, sorry" Jake handed Gus the ice.

He put it to his eye, he hissed with the pain.

"Are you ok? Emotionly aswell I mean" Jake sat down across from Gus.

"Yeah, I'm worried about JR" He told Jake about her walking to school.

"JR's strong, I think she'll be fine" He paused for a few seconds "Hey can I stay the night?" Jake asked shyly.

"I hope she is. Sure you can stay" Gus whined again as he touched the ice to his face again. Both Gus and Jake went upstairs to play videogames.

* * *

Ben, Michael and JR walked out of the police station. They had been talking to the officer that brought her to Brian and Justin's. She got off all charges if she named the person who gave her the drugs, she did because Michael made her.They all got in the car. While driving JR to school Ben started talking while sitting in traffic. 

"JR you know you're in a lot of trouble don't you? We're going to have a really long talk about this when we get home" Ben looked back at JR who sat in the backseat. She nodded in response.

"Good" The light changed, Ben began to drive. The next five minutes were slient until they pulled up outside the school.

"I'll go in with you explain why you're late" Michael and JR got out of the car and walked into the school. They walked towards the principal's office, JR looked around nervously, she knew she'd be in trouble for telling on Chelsea and Zack would probably would go off her now.

"JR, you okay?" Michael looked at her, she was very pale.

"Yeah, just tired" She lied.

"I bet you are" Michael said in a sarcasm filled voice.

After Michael explained everything to the principal, who reminded him of a David Hasselhoff wannabe, JR went to class. Michael asked the principal what class Gus was in, he needed to say something important to him. The principal told him he was feeling ill so he went home with his friend. Michael left and went back to the car.

"Well?" Ben asked.

"Everything's fine, he just wants to speak to us someday this week about JR"

"Ok. Where to?" He asked starting the engine.

"Will you take me to Brian and Justin's? Gus went home sick and I just wanna check on him" Michael fasten his seltbelt.

"Are you sure after what you said about Brian?" Ben asked reversing the car.

"Yeah, It's Brian's fault not Gus's" Michael tapped his fingers off his leg.

"If you say so. I have to go to work after I drop you off" Ben said never taking his eyes off the road.

"It's alright I was planning to go to the diner anyway" He answered still tapping his leg with his fingers.

Ben dropped Michael off outside Brian and Justin's house. Michael used his key because Brian kept telling him too. He unlocked the door and walked in, he couldn't see Gus.

"Hey Gus" Michael called, no answer. He waited, still no answer. He thought Gus was lieing about being sick. He went upstairs and knocked on Gus's bedroom door. He heard Gus laughing "Gus?"

"Oh yeah" He answered. Michael walked into the room. Jake was sitting on the beanbag against the bed. Gus was lying on the bed.

"Hi, I thought you were sick?" Michael asked looking curiously around the bedroom. He took note of Gus's eye "What happened to your eye?" He asked.

Gus sat up "It was my locker, the door's a bit stiff" He hoped Michael believed him.

"Ok" Michael sounded like he didn't believe him "Is that why you came home?" He asked.

"No, I was sick earlier. I think I'm getting better" Gus said with a sweet smile.

"Oh right, sure" Michael agreed "Do your dads know?" He asked standing by the door.

"Yeah, I called dad but he was in a meeting with an important client, a big new account I think. But I was given permission" Gus leaned forward on his bed.

"Alright, I was just checking on you. I'm going to go" Michael left the room. He forgot what he was going to tell him.

"Thanks" Gus called out to him, Michael left the house and walked in the direction of the diner.

* * *

JR sat in geography class. Chelsea sat behind her writing a note trying to find out what happened when she got home and when she went to the station. She passed the note to JR. 

"Jenny Rebecca, is that a note I see?" Ms. Jacob asked looking over her glasses. She stood beside her desk "Hand it up to me" JR got up from her seat, which was near the back of the class, and handed it to the teacher. She walked back to her seat and sat down.

After the class was over Ms. Jacob stopped JR as she was leaving the classroom. JR sat at a desk near the teacher's.

"Is everything alright?" Ms. Jacob, the dark-haired teacher, asked. She was leaning against her desk.

"Yeah Miss" She lied playing with her dark wavy hair.

"Are you sure Jenny? I heard about what happened. I'm here for you if you need to talk" Ms Jacob smiled warmly.

"Thanks" JR returned the smile and left the classroom.

Chelsea was waiting at JR's locker.

"Well! You never told me what happened?" Chelsea stood with her schoolbag hanging on one shoulder. She was playing with the string bit on her bag that always hung down.

JR opened her locker "The cop took me to Brian and Justin's, they didn't really give out to me but when my dad's came in the morning to pick me up they gave out to me and I had to go to the police station" JR paused and looked at Chelsea "I had to tell them it was you who gave me the drugs"

"You what?! Oh my God, I thought you were my friend" She stormed off before JR could say anything.

_'Shit! This is just great!'_ She thought.

She walked down the hall to get to her next class. She walked pass the principal's office, she saw Hunter. '_What's going on today'_

The principal saw JR and waved her in. She walked in and sat down beside Hunter.

"What's going on?" She asked. Hunter sat still.

"Jenny, your father Michael Novotny has been knocked down and is in hospital" The principal spoke calmly.

JR went pale "No" Her voice was nearly gone.

"I'm afraid so" The principal shook his head sadly.

"I've come to take you to the hospital" Hunter said. He had grown up nicely, he kept his hair the same and his style matured, he was now a shirt and jeans man.

"Alright" JR could barely reply. Hunter thanked the principal and they both left.

When they got outside Hunter handed JR a helmet for his motorbike. It was dark red and Hunter's baby. JR loved the bike and loved when Hunter took her for a ride on it. They both put on their helmets and they went to the hospital.

* * *

Justin was in his studio when he got a call, it was off Hunter, he was telling him about Michael's accident. 

"Ok, I'll be right there" Justin told him and hung up the phone. He called Brian as he left.

"Hello" Brian answered, he was sitting at his desk looking over a new ad campaign.

"Brian, Michael's in the hospital. he got knocked down. I'm on my way now" Justin sounded a bit panicked.

"Okay, I'll be there soon. I'll go home and get Gus" Brian was worried.

"Why's Gus at home?" Justin asked putting on his jacket.

"He was off school sick but I was in a meeting and he couldn't get through to you, when I was out of the meeting I gave him permission"

"Alright, I'll see you soon"

"Bye" Brian and Justin hung up.

Brian left and drove towards his house. He rushed out of the car and into the house "Hey Sonnyboy!" No answer.

He ran upstairs and opened the bedroom door. He couldn't of been more surprised by what he saw. Gus and Jake were making out on the floor. He stood there to be sure of what he saw.

"Dad!" Gus looked up in surprise. Brian closed the door. He heard Gus and Jake talking. He decided to go downstairs and wait _'What a day'_ He thought.

He sat in the dining room. He called Justin.

"Hello" Justin answered.

"Hi sunshine, we have a problem, well not a problem but our sweet son is a flaming homo" Brian laughed.

"What? Really?" Justin asked. Brian could hear cars speeding by, he knew Justin was driving.

"Yeah" Brian heard them leaving the bedroom "I hear them. I'll be there real soon"

"Okay" He answered.

"Bye"

"Bye"

Brian hung up and went into the living room where Gus and Jake stood awkardly.

"I better go" Jake left the house.

"Sonnyboy, you wanna tell me what happened?" Brian asked walking towards Gus.

"Dad,I" Gus fell into his dad's arms sobbing.

"It's alright sonnyboy" Brian rubbed Gus's shoulder.

Gus stood back "Dad, I don't know if I'm gay" Gus's voice began to crack "I never thought I was but I dunno. I just" Gus swallowed the lump in his throat.

"It's alright, It's alright" Brian soothed.

"I'm sorry" He apologised.

"For what?" Brian asked.

"I know you don't want me to be gay" Gus wiped his eyes.

"I never said that" Brian's phone rang. It was Justin telling him to get to the hospital because Michael was getting worst.

"We have to go to the hospital, Michael has been knocked down" Brian found it hard to say, it was like a story that could never happen.

"Really, c'mon lets go" Gus got his jacket. Gus and Brian rushed out of the house.

* * *

_Poor Michael:( Thanks for reading! Please review!:)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: Another chapter! I checked for mistakes but I was tired so some may still remain!! Enjoy :)_

**Disclaimer: Queer as Folk belongs to Showtime and Cowlip, I just pretend to own them ;)**

* * *

Chapter Four 

Ben sat at Michael's bed-side holding his hand, JR and Hunter were in the waiting room, Justin stayed with them. Debbie was on her way, Ted and Emmett were on a holiday, Emmett thought Ted deserved one. JR and Hunter sat beside each other in the plain white room. Justin paced around.

"I need a smoke" Hunter stood up searching through his pockets.

"Don't be too long and you know you shouldn't be smoking" Justin said as Hunter walked by him to get to the door.

"I know" He mumbled shutting the door behind him.

"You ok?" Justin sat in Hunter's seat.

"I think so" She shook her head "I dunno" JR looked down at her pink converse. "Do you think it's my fault?" She asked, not looking up.

"JR, why would you say that?" Justin rubbed her back.

"Do you think he was too busy worrying over me that he wasn't paying attention" JR pushed her dark hair behind her ear.

"Don't blame yourself JR" Justin gently pushed back her hair. JR sat there thinking.

"Hey, look who I found" Hunter came back followed by Debbie, Brian and Gus.

Debbie ran to JR "Are you ok sweetie?" She asked sitting on the other side of her.

"Yeah, grandma, I'll be fine" JR told her. Gus hugged Justin.

Brian stood near the door "How's Mikey?" He asked Hunter who was standing beside Gus.

"He's in a coma, they're going to try some new medication but that's all I've heard" Hunter fumbled with the smoke pack in his hand.

Brian nodded, Justin knew he was upset.

"Brian, you alright?" Justin asked standing up.

"Yeah" He nodded, Justin knew he was lieing.

For ten minutes there was silence. Ben walked in, he looked exhausted "Hey guys" He began to speak when he spotted Brian "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Brian was taken by surprise with the question "I'm here for Mikey" He said slowly looking around.

"Well, he doesn't want you here!" Ben stared at Brian.

"Look, can we forget what happened with JR until Mikey's better?" Brian asked.

"Michael said that he didn't know if he could forgive you. I think it's best if you leave" Ben moved from in front of the door, giving room to get pass.

"Ben" Justin began.

"Justin" Brian looked at Justin "C'mon lets go, Gus you staying?"

Gus walked towards them "I'll go, if my family aren't welcome, I'm not" With that they left.

"Jesus Ben" Debbie stood up and walked over to him "He came to see Michael"

"Debbie I'm sorry but Michael said"

"I don't fuckiing care what he said" She left the room.

* * *

Brian, Justin and Gus sat in the car driving home. 

"Brian?" Justin looked over at him.

"Yeah?" Brian lowered the volume on the radio.

"Are you ok?" Justin continued to look at him.

"Yeah, fine" Brian looked over and smiled at Justin.

"Ok" Justin knew they had to talk.

Gus sat in the back looking out the window. He phone beeped in the pocket of his jeans. He took it out and read the message Jake sent him.

The message said

_We need to talk about what happened call me_

Gus put his phone back in his pocket and continued looking out the window.

"I'm taking a shower" Brian yelled as he was walking up the stairs when they got home.

Gus didn't know what to do he didn't feel like calling Jake yet so he watched some cartoons for a while.

"Hey Gus" Justin flopped down beside him.

"Yeah dad" He answered turning off the television.

"What happened with your eye?" Justin asked looking at his slighty swollen eye.

"Oh, it was my locker. It's old and stiff" He lied.

"You can tell me if there is anything wrong. I know what happened with Jake. You wanna talk about it?" Justin touched Gus's shoulder.

"I will tell you if anything is wrong. I dunno, I think I need time. I'm not ready to talk about it" Gus shrugged.

"That's fine" Justin paused and looked at Gus "Do you think dad wants you to be straight?" He asked.

"Well yeah" Gus started playing with his ring, not looking at Justin.

"All the things he said to you growing up about getting a good wife was his way of protecting you. He didn't want you to go through all the fucking homophobic bullshit there is out there" Justin began playing with Gus's hair.

"Really?" Gus looked up at Justin.

"Yeah, now you two can go to Babylon together, the owner's son, you could get any one of them easily" Justin broke off laughing. The look of Gus's face was priceless.

"Dad!" Gus looked at Justin "What's so funny?" Gus stood up.

"Sorry, I'm sorry" Justin took a minute to catch his breath "You hungry, lets order in" He said standing up.

"Sounds good" Gus smiled.

"Go upstairs and ask dad what he wants" Justin went to get the phone.

* * *

Ben stayed with Michael. JR was staying in Debbie's. 

"Sweetie, you hardly touched your ice cream" Debbie sat beside JR at the kitchen table. "I know your worried about your dad, everything will be fine" JR thought she was saying that to reassure herself.

"I know" She smiled. "I'm not hungry, can I use the phone please?" JR put her spoon in the bowl.

"Of course" Debbie took the bowl away.

"Thanks grandma" Junior got up and walked over to the phone. She dialled Gus's number. Debbie left the room to give her some privacy. JR leaned against the wall while the other phone rang.

"Hello" Gus answered.

"Hi, it's me" JR cleared her throat.

"Hi, hows your dad? Are you ok?" Gus asked very worried.

"I'm ok, dad's alright, I was only allowed see him for a few minutes. What if he dies?" JR's voice started to break.

"He won't die, be strong like mom" He comforted.

"Can you come over to my grandma's house tonight so we can talk" She asked quietly.

"Sure, do you want me to come over now?" Gus asked.

"Please"

"Ok, I'll see you soon"

"Bye Gus"

"Bye"

JR hung up the phone and sat down on the couch.

* * *

"Dad" Gus called as he walked into the kitchen. 

"Yeah" Justin answered. He was sitting at the table reading.

"Is it ok if I go to Debbie's? Her pipe burst" Gus tried to make it sound natural.

"Sure, what about dinner?" Justin asked putting down his book.

"Y'know she'll probably force me to eat anything" He joked.

"Alright. Call me if you need a ride back"

"Ok. See you later" Gus left the house and walked in the direction of Debbie's.

* * *

Ben was asleep, holding Michael's hand. He was sitting on a chair beside Michael's bed, he was slumped over asleep in the bed. 

The nurse on duty came in, she was old with a kind face. "Sir, sir" She gently shook Ben.

Ben woke up "Huh?" He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Sir, I think you should go home and get some sleep" The nurse looked down at him and smiled.

"What if he wakes up and I'm not here?" Ben asked rubbing Michael's hand.

"We'll take care of him, don't worry" She reassured him.

Ben gathered his stuff. "I love you" He kissed Michael's forehead.

Ben sat in the car, he let out a sigh trying to relax himself. He looked in the backseat. Michael's sweater was there. He picked it up, he slowly ran his fingers over the fabric, he raised the sweater up to his nose _'Just like Michael'_ He thought.

Ben sat in the car thinking about life.

* * *

Justin sat at the dining room table doing some sketching. He heard Brian come down the stairs. 

"Brian" Justin put down his pencil.

"Hows the sketching going?" Brian walked in and stood behind him.

"Good, my wrist is starting to hurt" Justin paused. "How are you feeling?"

Brian rubbed his forehead with his thumb "I'm ok, I need a drink. Where's sonnyboy?" He walked over to the liquor cabinet.

"He went to Debbie's, her pipe burst. Drinking won't get rid of the pain" Justin turned to face Brian.

"Well what will? One of my best friends is dead, I don't want another one! So please tell me what to do?" Brian shouted. His eyes filled with tears thinking about Lindsey.

Justin wasn't surprised by Brian outburst "You should stop drinking and talk to me, talk to anyone. Let people in!" Justin stood, went to Brian and hugged him. Brian was grateful for the warmth and comforting feel of Justin's body against his.

* * *

"How's the pasta?" Debbie asked smiling at Gus. 

"The best, thanks for making it" Gus sucked on the long pasta.

"You want ice cream?" She asked sipping her water.

"I'm fine, thanks" Gus sweetly smiled.

"Grandma, stop trying to fatten him up" JR grinned.

"He's all skin and bone, just like your father" She added looking over at Gus.

He smiled "I'm full, Thanks Debbie"

"Ok, I'm going to get an early night" She kissed JR and Gus on their foreheads and went to bed. Gus cleaned up after himself and sat beside JR.

"Can I ask you something?" JR asked tracing the pattern of the tablecloth.

"Yeah" Gus knew it was about their mams.

"This weekend, will you come to the cementry with me to visit the grave?" Her voice began to crack.

"Of course I will" Gus gave a warm smile.

"Thanks bro" She gave a hundred watt smile.

"No prob sis" Gus jumped up and hugged her.

* * *

Brian lay in bed flicking through the T.V stations. 

"I'm going to bed" Gus popped his head in the door.

"Did you have a good time?" Brian turned off the television and looked at Gus.

"Fixing a pipe?" Gus smirked.

"Good night! Get to bed it's late" Brian stuck his tongue out. Gus disappeared from the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked walking out of the en suite bathroom, dripping wet clad only in a towel that hung on his hips.

Brian turned to look at him "Admiring the view" He smirked wickedly. He got off the bed, grabbed Justin and started kissing him wildly. He pushed Justin on the bed and got on him, just then the phone rang. Brian huffed in annoyance.

Justin reached for the phone "Hello" Brian got off him.

"Hi Daphne" Brian lay beside him listening to his side of the conversation.

"That'd be great"

"See you then, bye" Justin hung up the phone. "I'm meeting Daphne for lunch tomorrow"

"Great" Brian got back on Justin. He licked a droplet of water off Justin's quivering stomach. Brian looked up at his face as he moved his tongue lower, taking the towel off him, Justin closed his eyes. A moan escaped his mouth.

* * *

Gus sat at his desk playing games on his laptop when his cell rang. He picked it up from where it lay beside the laptop. Jake's name flashed on the screen. He swallowed and answered. 

"Hello" Gus whispered, not wanting to wake his parents.

"It's me, you never called me" Jake's voice sounded different, like he was crying.

"Oh yeah, see my uncle well he's not really my uncle but he was hit by a car so I was at the hospital, sorry" Gus moved to sit on his bed.

"Sorry. Can I see you earlier than usual tomorrow because we really need to talk and I'd prefer if it was in person" Jake spoke slowly.

"Oh my God!" Gus heard Justin shout from the bedroom.

"Sorry, my dad's are having sex" Gus cringed. "I think" He added looking at his bedroom door.

"Eh...ok" Gus knew Jake was freaked out.

"See you tomorrow" Gus quickly hung up. His heart was beating really fast. He had a knot in his stomach_ 'What's going on with me?'_ He thought as he looked at the wallpaper on his phone. It was of him and Jake at a party a few months ago, smiling like nothing could defeat them.

* * *

_A/N: Now review :) Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: Another chapter done. As always please read and review :) Thank you for all the reviews! (__**Benson-luver**__, I put some Gus and Jake action in just for you ;)) This was a bit rushed :(  
_

**Disclamier: Queer As Folk belongs to Showtime and Cowlip. I have my fun with them when they slip out of the room:)**

* * *

Chapter Five 

Ben woke up alone in the big bed. He rolled over and felt a cold sheet where Michael should be. He reached over and took the phone off the night-stand. He pressed speed dial for the hospital. They had it on speed dial in case of an emergency.

He pushed himself up in the bed listening to the hollow sound.

"Hello, Pittsburgh General Hospital" A nurse sweetly answered.

"Hello, It's Ben Bruckner. My partner, Michael Novonty, was brought in yesterday. I was wondering if I could speak to his doctor"

"Please hold for a moment Sir" The nurse replied, never losing her sweetness. Ben sat in bed trying not to break down into a flood of tears.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Novonty's doctor" A women picked up the phone. Ben slowly exhaled.

"I'm his partner, I was wondering how is he?" Ben's voice was slighty off.

"Mr. Novonty's condition is stable. We've given him more medical for his concussion. He's still needs a machine to help him breathe, we think he's developing an infection in his kidney because there is damaged tissue surrounding it" The woman spoke calmy to reassure Ben.

Hearing all that made Ben upset but he tried to remain calm. "What are you going to give him to treat the infection" Ben's breathing was getting heavier, his eyes were filling with tears.

"We're going to wait to see if his body can fight the infection, this will always give us an idea of how his defence system is working"

"Thank you very much Doctor..."

"Doctor Strep"

"Thank you"

"Thank you for calling" Ben hung up and held his head in his hands. He slowly got out of bed, preparing himself for the rough day ahead.

* * *

"Hi dad" Hunter sat at the table drinking orange juice and eating a bowl of cereal. 

"When did you get here?" Ben walked by him into the kitchen.

"Five minutes ago, thought I'd come to the hospital with you" He ate a spoonful of cereal. "Is JR coming?" He asked with a mouthful of cereal.

Ben walked out of the kitchen and sat at the table with a bowl of fruit salad "She's over at grandma's, I don't want her missing too much school" He ate a chunk of apple.

"I think she'll want to be there" Hunter gulped down the last of his juice.

* * *

JR came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Debbie was on the phone. JR sat at the table pouring cereal into a bowl. 

"Ok, I'll tell her, bye" Debbie put the phone down.

"Who was that?" She asking drenching her cereal in milk.

"Your dad. We're going to the hospital, so hurry up" Debbie looked worried, JR knew she wasn't telling her something.

* * *

Justin was in the kitchen looking for his sketches when Gus came in. 

"You're up early" Justin said, flicking through a pile of magazines.

"Yeah, something I need to do at school" Gus reached for the apple juice at the back of the frigde.

"Did you see my sketches?" He asked, standing in the middle of the kitchen, hands on his hips looking around.

"Nope, sorry" Gus took a mouthful of juice.

"Ok, thanks" Justin stared at the floor thinking.

There was a knock at the door. "I'm going" Gus grabbed his bag off the chair and ran to the door.

"What about breakfast?" Justin shouted.

"I'll get something" Next thing Justin heard was the door slamming.

"Hi" Gus let the door slam behind him. He smiled at Jake.

"Hi" Jake greeted, with a apprehensive smile. They stood looking at each other.

"Let's walk" Gus suggested. They walked down the street pass all the houses without a word.

"So?" Jake looked at Gus. "Ok...let's get straight to the the point. I like you and I mean like, like not as a friend thing. Understand?" Jake spoke using his hands. He was nervous.

Gus smiled, sometimes Jake was so endearing. "I know, I liked the feel of body, your lips, your stubble" Gus's lips formed a smile.

"Really?" Jake looked unsure.

"Yeah, last night after you called, this is going to sound like such a cliché...I knew I liked you. Thinking about you made me smile" Gus turned a shade of pink.

"I feel that way about you too, when you leaned in and kissed me...it felt good, felt right" Jake said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"So I like you, you like me... so I guess the only thing to do is..."

Jake nodded. "Yeah... Gus would you like to be my boyfriend?" He asked shyly.

"I'd love to. C'mon I'm starving, let me buy us breakfast" Gus walked into the coffee shop beside them, followed by a smiling Jake.

* * *

Justin heard the buzzer go off. He was in his studio. He held down the button "Yeah?" 

"It's me" Daphne's voice called back.

"Come up" He released the door. He returned to the sink, threw his paintbrushes in and turned on the tap.

"Hi" Daphne walked into the studio with a spring in her step.

"Hi Daph, I just need to clean these" Justin said, washing the paintbrushes.

"That's fine" She closed the door behind her. "Is this new?" Daphne walked over to an unfinished painting.

Justin looked over at her "Yeah, it's nearly finished" He turned back to the sink.

Daphne was nervous about what she was going to ask Justin. "Justin, could you stop that for a sec, I need to ask you something important" She cleared her throat.

Justin stopped the tap. He dried his hands with a nearby towel. He walked over and stood beside her "What's wrong Daph?" He touched her arm.

"I want to ask you something and it's kinda big" She looked anxiously at Justin.

"You can ask me anything, you know that" He rubbed her arm. "So shot" He added with a smile.

"Ok" She breathed out slowly "I was wondering, well, I want a baby and I want you to be the father" She bit her lower lip waiting for Justin to say something.

"What?" Justin leaned on the table beside them, slowly breathing. "Why me?" He asked.

"I thought I could trust you and I've seen how you are with Gus" She looked at him, smiling softly.

Justin ran his hand through his hair. He turned and walked over to the window. He stood looking down at traffic. He quickly spun around "Yeah, let's have a baby. I still have to talk to Brian about it" He smiled.

"Really?" Daphne asked, surprised and bright-eyed.

"Yep" Justin walked back to Daphne. They hugged each other. "We don't have to have sex again, do we?" Justin joked.

"Justin!" Daphne playfully swatted him.

* * *

Brian sat in his office, at his desk. "Linds, I miss you so much" Brian held a picture of the both of them at Gus's first birthday. "Gus misses you too. Why were you taken away from us. What if I lose Michael?" His breathing hitched, he tried holding back his tears. He put the framed picture back on his desk. Tears began to fall, he roughly wiped them away. He slowed down his breathing. "Back to work" He said to himself opening files on his computer. He checked his emails, Emmett sent him photos of his trip with Ted. Brian smiled to himself _'I'll always have my friends' _He thought, opening the photos.

* * *

JR sat in Michael's hospital room with Ben, watching the television. 

"Drinks are here" Debbie came in smiling. Her and Hunter went to get drinks. Debbie gave Ben a cup of coffee.

"Got your favorite" Hunter handed JR a soda.

"Thanks" She took it from him. JR moved over in the chair to make room for Hunter. He sat down beside her. JR heard Debbie and Ben whispering. "Stop whispering!" JR whirled around to face them "If something's wrong, tell us. We can handle it!" She was nearly shouting.

"JR" Hunter put his arm around her trying to calm her.

"What's wrong?" JR got up and walked over to Michael, she took his hand in hers.

"JR, calm down, look, he's fine, the doctor's think he might be getting an infection and I didn't know if it would have lasting damage" Ben said, from the other side of the bed.

"Are you sure?" JR questioned.

"Sweetie, we wouldn't lie to you" Debbie smiled at her.

"Mean that?" Her eyes moved from Debbie to Ben.

"Grandma's right" Ben moved from his chair. He went to JR and hugged her. "Everything will be alright" He said still embracing her. He closed his eyes _'I hope it will be' _He thought.

* * *

"I'm home" Gus shouted. He was home from school with Jake. "No answer, wonder where everyone is?" He said, looking at Jake. Jake stood near the door. 

"Really?" Jake walked closer to Gus. He looked at him, he slowly leaned in. Their lips met. Jake pulled away "I've wanted to do that all day". Jake leaned back in. He felt Gus's tongue slowly finding it's way into his mouth. Their tongues wrestled against each other. With their lips never pulling away Gus pushed Jake into the living room, Gus pulled away panting. He pushed Jake down on the couch. Gus got on him. He could feel that Jake was very turned on. Jake moaned as Gus's erection rubbed off his. Their lips separated but lighty touched off each other.

Jake's hands snaked under Gus's t-shirt. He lightly ran his fingertips up his firm stomach, slowly rubbing his hard nipples. Gus moaned, arching down onto Jake.

"Your t-shirt's coming off" Gus said deep and low. He pulled Jake's t-shirt off. Jake did the same to him. Gus looked down at Jake's body, his hard body and soft skin. His cock throbbed.

"I wanna feel your skin against mine" Jake whispered, pulling Gus. Gus did so attacking his lips. Jake ran his hand's up and down Gus's smooth back. Jake's moans got louder and louder as Gus's hand found it's way inside his boxers.

You're like a rock" Gus kissed Jake's neck.

Justin came in the back door. He took off his jacket and bag and put them on the kitchen table. He heard moaning. Justin walked from the kitchen into the living room. He stood with his arms folded. He loudly cleared his throat.

Gus and Jake jumped apart. "I didn't hear you come in" Gus said, wide-eyed.

"I came in the back door" Justin's face split into a smile. Gus and Jake looked nervous and horny. "I'm going to start dinner. Jake, you staying for dinner?" Justin asked, the smile never leaving his face. Jake nodded.

"Good" Justin turned to leave. "Oh, you two might want to put your shirt's back on" He said, laughing.

* * *

_A/N: Not the best action in the world but hey two guys getting horny together...;) Sorry for errors!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Sorry, It's kinda late! I've had a busy week :( Anyway enjoy! I don't really like this chapter._

**Disclaimer: Queer As Folk Belongs To Showtime And Cowlip! This is just plain fun :)**

* * *

Chapter Six 

Brian threw his keys on the table beside the front door. "Sunshine, I'm home" He called. He smelled dinner so he walked through the living room to get to the kitchen. He stopped and looked at Gus and Jake, both were sitting like naughty children that broke a vase. "Ok?" Brian asked, confused. They both just looked at him. Brian nodded, walking through the living room turning around to check if they were ok, again the teenagers looked at him. Brian smiled a little. He walked into the kitchen.

Justin was looking through a cook book. He looked up when he heard Brian "Hi" He smiled.

"Hi" Brian smiled back. He took off his jacket and threw it on a chair. He walked over to Justin, he stood behind him hugging him. "How was your day?" Brian whispered in his ear.

"Good" Justin turned around to face Brian. "I have something to tell you, something you might need to sit down for"

"I'm sitting down and you're using your mouth" Brian smirked, raising both his eyebrows.

"Not like that" Justin laughed as Brian took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Tell me daddy, I'll be a good boy please!" Brian said in a high pitched voice.

"Funny, you should mention the word daddy" Justin paused. "Today I saw Daphne. Well...she wanted to ask me something, she wants to have a baby and she asked me to be the father" He looked at Brian's face, trying to work out his feeling.

"You said yes?" Brian asked, looking at him. Justin nodded. "So you want a baby?" He nodded again. "It's your choice but I thought we're happy the way we are" He rubbed his neck.

Justin walked over to him "I am happy but being a dad is something I always wanted"

Brian loosed his tie "What about Gus, he's your son" He rested his head against his hand with his elbow on the table.

"Yes but I wasn't raising him, well not really. I love him like a real son, I mean he is my son...you're part of my decision, Gus too because we're family" Justin stood near Brian.

"Well, I think I'm a bit old but if it makes you happy then I'm happy" Brian face broke out into a smile.

"Really?" Justin beamed.

"Yeah" Brian stood, suddenly Justin jumped on him

"Thank you" Justin said, before attacking Brian's lips.

* * *

JR sat in Hunter's apartment watching cartoons. "Hunter, I'm hungry. Where's the pizza?" JR complained, turning the T.V off. 

"It'll be here soon" Hunter said, coming out of his bedroom.

The apartment door opened, it was Darren, Hunter's room-mate, carrying thte pizza. "Finally" JR smiled.

"Sorry it took so long" Darren apologized.

"No prob" Hunter said, taking the pizza off Darren and putting it on the coffee table.

"How's your dad?" Darren asked, taking off his sweater.

"No change" Hunter stopped eating and stared into space.

"Hunter, Hunter!" Darren walked over to him and gently shook him.

"What? Sorry. I'm feeling a bit sick. I'm going to bed" Hunter quickly got up and went to his bedroom, slamming his door.

JR looked at the closed bedroom door. "He doesn't like people seeing him cry" Darren leaned over, whispering in JR's ear. She nodded slowly, turning back to the pizza.

Hunter sat on his bed staring intensely at a family photo of Michael, Ben, JR and him that hung on the wall beside his television. He remembered how him and Michael ran away so his mother couldn't take him. "You gave me a good life" Hunter said to the picture. "Dad, I hope you don't die, you saved my life" He lay down on his bed with one arm under his head.

* * *

Ben and Debbie sat in Michael's hospital room. Debbie was bowing her head and clutching Michael's hand praying, Ben was thinking. 

The door opened, both turned around. It was Debbie's husband, Carl. He rushed in.

"Carl!" Debbie got up. They both hugged.

"Sorry, I couldn't get here sooner, damn conference!" Carl complained. He was at an out of town conference in Seattle.

"It's ok. Your here now" Debbie hugged him again.

"Ben" Carl turned to face Ben "How are you feeling?" He asked sadly, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"A bit tired" He replied.

"I talked to the some people at the station, they're still looking for the driver of the car" Carl shook his head with a sigh.

Ben nodded "Thanks for helping"

"No problem" Carl squeezed Ben's shoulder.

They stayed at the hospital for a while. Carl and Debbie took Ben back to their place.

Carl and Ben sat at the table while Debbie cooked dinner.

"Deb, honey, sit down, we'll order something. It's not good for you all this running around" Carl got off his chair.

Debbie moved to face him "Cooking helps to keep my mind off it. Before you ask, I am sure" She went back to stirring her sauce. Carl sat back down.

He thought he'd try to get Ben's mind off things "So, Ben writing anything?" He asked.

"Well, I started this work. I haven't come up with a name but it's about this man trying to find his father, his mother told him that he was dead, that he killed himself, but the man keeps searching for him. He finds some secrets out about his father" Ben fixed his glasses "And that's pretty much it"

"Sounds good. How's the lectures going?" Carl asked, trying to make conversation.

"Good" Ben nodded "Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom" Ben left the table and went to the bathroom.

"Carl will you grate some cheese?" Debbie asked, looking for the whisk.

"Sure" Carl got up and began his task.

* * *

Gus sat at the dining room table beside Jake. They both sat quietly eating. Brian looked at them strangely "What's going on with you two?" He asked. 

Gus looked up "Nothing" He muttered. Brian looked at them. Justin laughed a little to himself.

"Em Gus" Justin cleared his throat. "I have to tell you something important" Justin said, putting down his fork. Gus looked at him. "Today I saw Daphne and she wants to have a baby...with me. How would you feel about that?"

"A little brother or sister to order around...great!" Gus smirked like Brian. Gus then thought about JR, she was his sister.

* * *

After dinner Jake went home, he had to help at a party his aunt was throwing, he's the waiter. Gus was finishing his homework, Justin was watching re-runs of CSI: Miami. Brian said he needed to check something at the club, really he was going to the hospital. 

Brian found his way to Michael's room. He looked through the glass opening in the door before entering. He took a deep breath and walked in. He heard the steady beep of the machines. He shakely walked closer to the bed. Brian looked down at Michael "I'm sorry" He whispered, his voice uneven. He reached out and touched Michael's hand. "I miss you" He sat in the chair beside the bed. He sighed, stroking his arm. "Please don't turn out like Linds. You were there for me, who will I have if you go" Brian hung his head.. "I never thought JR would sneak out of the house" His voice shook and broke. "All the shit I put you through, you're always there for me, I always thought you would be...I thought Lindsey would be too. I really miss her. You helped me cope with everything" Brian sat looking at Michael. "Daphne and Justin are going to have a baby. More kids around the house"

"You don't like kids" Brian jumped when he heard Michael's voice. Michael opened his eyes.

"Mikey?" Brian stood up looking at him.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading. Now review :) Sorry about mistakes...we'll all human!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Another chapter! Ok to let everybody know, I'm thinking about making chapter ten the final one but I dunno, it might turn out to be like thirteen or something! But I will warn you, so relax :) As always read and let me know what you think! Thanks. Oh if anyone is on MySpace, you can add me! The link is on my bio page:)_

**Disclaimer: Queer as Folk belongs to Showtime and Cowlip! Why oh why did they stop :(**

* * *

Chapter Seven 

Brian called for a nurse. A blonde nurse ran in. She checked Michael's pulse and his IV.

"How are you feeling Mr. Novonty?" She asked, checking his chart.

"My head's sore and I've pains. I feel funny" Michael stared at the ceiling.

"I'll page the doctor" She rushed out to the nurse's station.

Brian moved closer to the bed, he took Michael's hand "It's going to be fine" Brian whispered to him. Michael sighed, squeezing Brian's hand.

"Did we fight?" He asked, going into a coughing fit. "My throat" He added dryly.

"It's ok, don't speak" Brian sighed. "We kinda fought, we all went to the gallery. Ben left JR with Gus and Jake. She stayed the night...then she left the house in the middle of the night to go to a party" Brian closed his eyes as Michael's body raised off the bed, he was coughing hard.

The doctor came in, she went to the other side of the bed "Try to relax" Michael began to breathe slowly "Just like that" She said smiling. Dr. Strep checked Michael's pupils "How bad is your headache?" She asked, picking up his chart.

"Not really bad but bad enough" Michael muttered, trying to control his breathing. Brian held his hand trying to ease the pain he was feeling.

"Ok, we'll just call your partner to inform him" With a smile she left the room.

"I better go" Brian let go of Michael's hand, backing away from the bed.

"No why?" Michael tried to sit up.

"Don't get up! I'll be back soon" Brian turned and left, Michael wrinkled his forehead.

* * *

The phone rang, Darren ran and answered it. "Hello" 

"Darren, it's Ben, Is Hunter there?" Darren knew it was important from the tone of Ben's voice.

"Er, Mr. B he's kinda upset, JR is here" He said, turning to look at JR.

"Ok" Ben agreed. Darren handed the phone to JR.

She walked over and took the phone "Dad?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's me, dad woke up. I think you should stay there and visit after school tomorrow"

"Dad!" JR whined.

"Will you tell Hunter, I'll call later. I love you JR"

"I love you too dad" She hung up the phone frowning but then she smiled at the thought of her dad being awake.

* * *

Gus stood at his locker looking for his geography notes. 

"Hi Gus" Lucy, a brunette with long legs, smiled at him. She stood beside his locker with Jodie, a pretty red-head, and Katy, a smart blonde with looks to match.

Gus took his head out of his locker. "Hi girls" He smiled, just like a charmer.

"Where's Jake today?" Lucy asked, putting her hair behind her ear.

"He's sick, thinks he has the flu" Gus answered, picking his bag off the floor.

"Ok, well, it just... did he tell you what happened at the party?" Lucy questioned, leaning in.

"No" Gus was confused and worried.

"Katy was at the party and they...you know...did...IT" Lucy's eyes widened at the last part. Gus didn't believe what he heard.

"I always liked him and I thought, he'd tell you stuff" Katy finally spoke up in her sweet little voice. "Do you think he likes me?" She asked.

Rage ran though Gus, he slammed his locker shut "Something tells me he doesn't like blondes" He snapped, he stormed off leaving the girls shocked.

In another part of the school JR was at a vending machine. She stood at the machine, all of a sudden she saw Chelsea's reflection in the glass.

"Where have you been?" Chelsea snapped. "Thanks to your little goody-little-two shoes act I'm in serious trouble. C'mon Jenny Rebecca, I thought you were my friend but you're just a little bitch trying to be good. Well I'm fucking sick of it" Chelsea took a step closer to JR's back and whispered in her ear "If you wanna survive the next few years of school, I'd watch your back before something fucked up happens" She hissed, before turning on her heels and walking away. JR felt sick as she watched Chelsea's reflection walk away.

* * *

Brian stood in front of a set of image boards, he was working on a new campaign. He had his hands on his hips thinking, Justin came into the office. 

"You wanna go to lunch?" Justin asked, moving in front of Brian, wrapping his arms around him.

"I need to pick a model, which one do you think?" Brian asked, Justin moved and looked at the boards.

"That one" He pointed to a built blonde.

"Good choice" Brian smirked, pulling Justin in for a kiss.

Brian and Justin sat at the table across from each other. Justin finished off his burger "I miss Michael, have you heard anything?"

Brian sipped his water "No sorry, I'm not allowed see him, remember" He snapped.

"I was just asking" Justin replied calmly.

"Sorry" Brian rubbed his eyes.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Justin reached over and gently rubbed Brian hand.

"Can't we're too busy" He shrugged his shoulders.

"If you say so" Justin drank from his glass.

* * *

Ben sat at Michael's bedside "How are you feeling?" 

"Can I have some water?" He asked hoarsely.

"Sure" Ben stood, leaned over and poured some water "Here" He helped Michael drink it

"Thanks" Michael said. Ben smiled at Michael "Did Brian try to visit me?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, but after what you said, I thought it'd be best..." Ben drifted off, looking at Michael's confused face.

"What did I say?" Michael asked anxiously.

"You don't remember?" Ben asked, concern coming through in his voice.

"Not really" Michael's head began to spin, he closed his eyes, trying to concentrate.

"Michael?" Ben took hold of his hand.

"I'm fine" Michael lied with a smile.

* * *

After school Gus stormed into his house. "That fucking little liar!" He shouted, slamming the door. 

An alarmed Justin ran down the stairs "What's wrong?" He asked, breathlessly.

"Jake that fucking liar!" Gus went into the living room with Justin following "That party that he went to in his aunt's house, well a girl from our school was there...he fucked her, why would he do that?!" Gus shouted, Justin stood with wide eyes "Why would he fuck a girl?!" Gus yelled, his voice cracking.

Justin walked over to him "Calm down, the girl might be lying, wait 'til you get all the facts" He soothed.

Gus paced "Those girls don't lie and I know Katy always liked him" He groaned. "He's a fucking bastard!"

"Gus go upstairs and have a shower, try to calm down" Justin rubbed Gus's back.

"Fine" Gus stomped up the stairs. Justin let out a sigh.

* * *

JR ran in to the hospital room "Dad!" She ran at Michael, jumping on the bed. 

"Be careful sweetheart" Debbie warned. Debbie and Karl brought her to the hospital.

"It's ok" Michael said, welcoming JR's affection.

JR got off the bed and stood beside Ben. Debbie walked over to the bed "How are you feeling honey?" She smiled.

"I could be better" Michael returned the smile. Debbie kissed his forehead and squeezed his arm.

Karl walked over to Michael "Glad to see you better" Karl tenderly smiled. Michael's hand started twitching.

"What's wrong dad?" JR asked, looking at his hand.

"Nothing, it's alright" Michael lied. "Where's Hunter?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Parking his bike" Karl answered.

* * *

Brian collapsed on the couch. He didn't put down his briefcase or even take off his jacket yet. 

Justin walked in "Tired?" He asked. Brian heard the smile in his voice.

"You have no idea" Brian answered, shutting his eyes

Justin lay down beside him "Well, we have a crisis with our son" Brian listened, putting his arm around Justin.

"What happened? Did he get his period, I told you he was a late bloomer" Brian joked. He laughed sleepfully, Justin thought it sounded sexy, but they had no time for that.

"No" Justin rubbed his eye. "Jake slept with someone else...a girl" He said uneasily.

Brian's eyes snapped open "How's Sonnyboy?" He asked, looking at Justin.

"When he came home he was shouting. I told him to have a shower and I made him some food, then he fell asleep. He's upset and angry" Brian knew Justin was upset.

"Ok" Brian sighed, putting Justin closer.

Gus woke up, he yawned. He slowly sat up. He grabbed his jeans and T-shirt, he quickly got dressed. He went downstairs, Brian and Justin were cuddled up on the couch. "How are you feeling Sonnyboy?" Brian asked as Gus sat down across from them.

"Fine, thanks" He grumbled.

The doorbell rang "I'll get it" Gus walked over to the door, he opened it. His face dropped. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He shouted. A perplexed Jake stood at the door.

"What?" The confusion in Jake voice was more then obvious. Gus went into the living room. Brian and Justin got up and left. Jake went into the living room.

"I thought you were sick" Gus snapped. He stood in the middle of the floor facing Jake.

"I think it was something I ate last night" Jake ran his hand through his dark curls.

"Pussy, but silly me, I thought you like cock!" Gus shouted. Jake never saw Gus so angry.

Jake's face turned pale "Who told you?" He swallowed.

Gus's jaw clenched "So, it's true?" Hurt filled his voice.

"I'm sorry I was confused. I just...just needed to know that I was gay and she was there, so I thought...you would of done the same" Jake's voice quivered.

"I'd never do that to someone I love" Gus's hands shot straight to his mouth after the words came out, as if the action would stuff the words back in.

"What did you say?" Jake stepped closer. "You love me?" He asked, his heart pounding. Gus's dark eyes filled with tears.

* * *

_A/N: Review! Sorry...mistakes!!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Sorry this is late! I got my leaving cert results! (I passed and got into college) So I was happy. Plus my boyfriends birthday is soon, It's the same day as our one year anniversary and my friends birthday is the day after, So busy :( Another chapter, written in a hurry. I'm sure there's mistakes somewhere (sorry!) Enjoy!!_

**Disclaimer: Queer As Folk Belongs To Showtime and Cowlip!**

* * *

Chapter Eight 

Gus lowered his hands from his mouth "You heard what I said" He whispered, blinking his tear filled eyes.

Jake nodded "If I knew...I would of never done that" He bit his lower lip.

"So only if I loved you, then wouldn't of slept with her?" Gus asked, staring intensely at Jake.

"Well...I really had no idea how you felt about me. I thought you'd never find out" Jake wanted so much to hug Gus.

"Did you like it?" Gus asked, matter of factly.

Jake was taken aback "I don't...know, it's different. It's soft..but...I want hardness. The sounds she made ...I...I don't think I'm straight but we haven't had sex so I don't know how I'd feel about it" Jake said, quietly.

"Is this your way of getting me into bed?" Gus snapped with a harshness in his voice.

"What?" Jake was shocked. "No!"

"I need time by myself. Get out" Gus's stare never lost it's intensity.

"I'll call you later...ok?" Jake asked, putting his hand in his pocket.

"I'll be busy" Gus's voice was rough. Jake nodded, he walked out of the house slowly, hoping Gus would call him back. He didn't. Jake left the house, when he shut the door, he sighed heavily.

Gus roughly ran his hand thorough his hair. Brian appeared from the dining room "You feeling ok?" He still wore his jacket.

"Yeah" He muttered. "I'm going upstairs" Gus went to his room without another word.

* * *

Michael sat up in the hospital bed. Debbie, Hunter and JR sat in the room. 

"What drugs did they give you?" Hunter asked, leaning forward, giving full attention.

Michael laughed "Why? You want some?" He joked.

"Perhaps" Hunter grinned.

"Nice to see you're back to yourself" Debbie smiled. "Now... how is this hospital food" She stood up looking at the tray in front of Michael. "Looks nasty, tell you what, I'll fix you up something real nice" She winked with a smile. Michael laughed.

"Dad, when will you be coming home?" JR asked, looking down at her boots.

"I dunno, whenever the doctors think can" Michael said in a tone of sadness.

The door opened Ben came in followed by Ted and Emmett.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Michael grinned.

"Sweetie we heard you were sick, so we came back" Emmett said smiling, walking over to the bed.

"Thanks you guys" Michael beamed. Ben stood at the door smiling _'Good to see him back to himself'_ Ben thought.

"Anything for a friend" Ted said, walking over and hugging Michael.

Emmett and Ted helped to take everybodies minds off things with their stories and photos.

JR went outside the hospital, she used the excuse that there were too many people in the room, so she needed some fresh air.

* * *

Gus sat on his bed. He was looking at a motorcycle magazine. His cell rang, it was in his pocket. He reached in and took it out. 

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hi, it's me" JR's voice replied.

"Hey" Gus smiled upon hearing her voice.

"Are we going to the grave tomorrow?" She asked, her voice sounded strange.

Gus forgot all about it, he thought he should go. It'd be good for him. "Sure. When will you be ready?... .. Are you ok?" He added, slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I dunno when I'll be ready. I think I'm going home. I'll call you"

"Cool" Gus nodded to himself.

"Are you ok?" JR asked gently.

"What?...Yeah, I'm alright" Gus lied. "See you tomorrow"

"Bye"

"Bye" Gus hung up.

Gus decided he should go out, he didn't want to be the kind that moped around the house. He got off the bed. He searched all his clothes looking for something to wear.

Brian sat in the living room watching television. He heard Gus coming down the stairs.

"Sonnyboy, where you going?" He asked, turning his head slightly. His back was to Gus.

"Em, I'm going to Jesse's. Just to hang out" Gus lied, he stood by the front door.

"Ok when are you going to be back?" Brian asked.

"Dunno, might be late" He said, sweetly.

"Ok, call if you need a ride back" Brian said, turning his head back to the T.V.

"Thanks" Gus yelled, closing the door behind him "Off to Babylon to get me a hot guy" He whispered to himself.

* * *

"How's Mikey?" Brian asked. Emmett and Ted went around to see them. They heard about what happened between Michael and Brian. Ted and Brian sat in the living room. Emmett and Justin were in the kitchen making coffee. 

"He's ok. Ben said he's slowly getting back to himself" Ted answered, looking at Brian.

"That's good" Brian nodded slowly.

"Yeah" Ted agreed.

"Here's coffee" Emmett came into the living room, holding a pot of coffee. Justin followed carrying the cups.

"One for you...one for you" Justin said, handing Brian anad Ted a cup.

Emmett poured the coffee. He put the near-empty pot on the small table Justin pulled out. Emmett sat down beside Ted and Justin beside Brian.

"Where's Gus?" Emmett asked, bringing the cup closer to his mouth.

"At a friends house" Brian sipped his coffee.

"He needs time...he's having...boy troubles" Justin added, rubbing Brian's back.

"I remember that, growing up was tough" Ted said thoughtfully.

"Therodore ...Sonnyboy decided to keep his penis unlike you" Brian smirked at Ted.

"Funny Brian" Ted rolled his eyes.

Justin cleared his throat and stood up "I have news" He smiled. "Daphne and I are going to have a baby" His face split into a dazzling smile.

"Baby, that's great, a baby" Emmett laughed, getting up to hug Justin. Ted did the same. After the hugging, Justin continued. "We haven't done the insemination yet but the appointment is tomorrow" Justin slowly exhaled with a smile.

"That's great" Ted cheered. Justin looked at Brian smiling. Brian returned the smile.

* * *

Gus stood getting his dick sucked. The wall behind him was cold but he didn 't care, the feeling of his dick engulfed in someone's mouth made him forget everything else. Nearly every guy in Babylon was checking him out. He danced with dozens of men but this one stuck out. He was tall with dark curls and emerald eyes. Gus thought his name was Jimmy or Timmy, he couldn't hear him over the music. Gus opened his eyes and looked down at the dark haired man sucking him, he realised he looked like Jake. 

"Could you stop?" Gus asked, looking down at him.

"Sure" Timmy/Jimmy got off his knees.

"Sorry I gotta go" Gus fixed his trousers and walked away.

"Hang on, here's my number" The guy handed Gus a piece of paper with a phone number on it. Gus stuffed it in his pocket and nodded, wanting to get away. He rushed out of the club, looking for a taxi.

* * *

Ben returned to the hospital alone. Hunter was staying with JR. Michael sat on the bed reading a comic. 

"I'm back" Ben smiled. He kissed Michael gently.

"Hey lover" Michael greeted back, smiling widely.

Ben sat beside Michael on the bed. He took Michael's hand and held it, "I was thinking, the day of the accident, Brian came to visit after he heard the news...sometimes he isn't always friendly but he's your best friend and I think I treated him unfairly. You, JR and Hunter mean so much to me, So I think we should forgive Brian but we shouldn't leave JR with him again" Ben looked at Micheal. "What do you think?" He asked.

"This is why I love you" Michael leaned in and kissed Ben. "We never brought JR back to the station" Michael worried.

"It's fine, Karl is taking care of it" Ben looked at the bedsheets and then back at Michael. "They still haven't found the driver...they want to ask you questions when you're out of here" Ben spoke in a gentle tone.

"Ok" Michael nodded, slowly meeting Ben's lips.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Mistakes sorry! Review :)_


End file.
